i'll Histoire interdite
by Vire Champouille
Summary: La mésentente d'Hitonari et de son frère cache un lourd secret . Peut s'intégrer à Un amour par procuration... INCESTE/ ONE SHOT


**TITRE/ **Histoire interdite

**AUTEUR **: le mouffon

**GENRE **: yaoi/inceste

**BASE **: i'll génération basket

**RATING **: - de 17 ans s'abstenir

**CRITIQUE **: mouffon 

HISTOIRE INTERDITE

_Résumé :_

Le sentiment de haine qui anime les frères Hiragi cache un bien lourd secret.

Le regard froid de l'aîné croisa celui de son cadet.

Les années avaient beau s'être écoulées, le sentiment de haine qui existait entre eux était toujours aussi palpables dés qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Depuis quand s'évitaient-ils ainsi ? Cela remontait à s'y loin maintenant qu'ils en avaient oubliés le jour exact ? Takuya retourna vers son équipe qui l'accueillit comme à leur habitude en champion et Hitonari fila rapidement chez lui.

Il devait encore se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Si son frère vivait confortablement entretenu par leur parent, c'était loin d'être son cas. Et puis il tenait à se rendre au temple aujourd'hui. Aussi se pressa-t-il de rentrer et de se changer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant dans sa penderie et il prit un pan de vêtement qu'il regarda un long moment avant de refermer la porte en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps ce soir.

Il verrait ça plus tard.

Il traîna un peu en se rendant au temple.

Finalement il était beaucoup plutôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il en profita pour regarder les vitrines s'arrêtant de temps à autre. Les fins tissus colorés de l'été était sur toutes les devantures des boutiques. Il aurait aimé s'y arrêter pour regarder mais préféra éviter, ne tenant pas à être vu devant celle-ci.

Il y avait encore trop de monde qui errait dans les rues pour qu'il se le permette. Enfin peu importait. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au temple et monta lentement les marches profitant de la douceur du soleil sur sa peau. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit car il y était sur de ne jamais y croiser qui que ce soit de sa connaissance en dehors du jour de Noël.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il resta un long moment à profiter de la quiétude de l'endroit. Avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui et à se changer de nouveau avant d'aller travailler.

Alors qu'elle gagnait l'escalier pour redescendre, la jeune fille se sentit partir en avant. Son pied glissa sur la première marche et elle tendit les mains en avant pour amortir sa chute mais sa cheville la lâcha et elle sentit une vive douleur traverser celle-ci.

Voulant se retenir, elle essaya de se rattraper à l'une des marches mais la prit trop court et son poignet craqua sous son poids Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à terminer sa chute dans l'escalier, elle sentit un bras la retenir de justesse.

Mais elle était bien trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa douleur à la cheville et au poignet pour bien suivre ce qui se passait à ce moment là.

Elle se retrouva assise par terre, et voulu masser sa cheville douloureuse mais sa main refusa de bouger. Elle mit quelque seconde à réaliser que l'agitation qui régnait à autour d'elle était du à sa chute.

Ses yeux clairs se levant sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle les regardait un peu stupéfaite.

Alerté par le bruit Takuya se tourna vers la foule qui s'était amassé près des escaliers.

Il s'avança vers eux et écouta les voix qui parlaient.

« -Une jeune fille à été bousculé dans les escaliers.

-Elle est blessée ?

-Oui, apparemment elle à une cheville et un poignet foulé.

-On a appelé une ambulance.. »

Les voix se mélangeaient et se bousculaient, les unes aux autres, ils auraient été difficiles de dire qui disait quoi.

Il s'avança un peu plus afin de voir lui aussi la dite jeune fille.

Deux longues jambes blanches finement musclées, une robe d'un bleu profond enveloppait sa frêle silhouette, des bras longs et fins, des attaches fragiles comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Il contempla longuement la silhouette appréciant ses courbes harmonieuses avec un léger sourire. En chevalier servant et en jeune homme bien élevé, il s'avança vers elle.

-Voulez-vous que je vous emmène à l'hôpital, ma voiture est garée juste en bas ? …Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

Surprise, elle sursauta et resta un long moment détourné et tête basse.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il essaya de voir son visage fuyant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur battant avant de se décider à lever ses grands yeux clairs vers lui.

Takuya cru que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser sur le sol.

Il resta à son tour longuement silencieux et stupéfait.

-Mais, mais, mais…. Commença-t-il à bafouiller.

Son regard se fit particulièrement dur.

Il l'attrapa sans douceur aucune par le bras et l'obligea à se mettre debout.

Son visage pâlit et sa cheville ne supporta cette mise à la verticale si rude. Elle lâcha prise et la jeune fille s'effondra contre lui.

Ses mains se firent étreintes de fer sur les bras fins qu'il serrait à les broyer.

Il serra les dents et la souleva comme une plume. Elle était si légère …

Le groupe de badauds les regarda s'éloigner entre sous-entendu et sourire. Quelques murmures fusant parfois.

Il la déposa à terre le temps d'ouvrir la portière et de la propulser à l'intérieur. De tout le trajet il ne prononça pas un mot. Muré dans un silence glacial et remplit de haine. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le service des urgences de l'hôpital et comme pour lui faire quitter l'enceinte du temple. Il dut la porter.

Rapidement un infirmier vint leur proposer un fauteuil roulant pour y poser la jeune fille. Puis ils remplirent une fiche et attendirent patiemment leur tour.

Takuya restant de marbre face à la fiche qu'il avait à remplir. Il laissa de nombreux blanc ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait y mettre sans paraître aliéné mental…

Il tendit la fiche au médecin qui ne posa pas de questions et emmena la jeune fille afin de l'examiner.

Ils allongèrent celle-ci sur une table d'examen et il commencèrent par regarder son poignet. Radio puis remise en place de l'os déplacé avant de la plâtrée.

-Plâtrée ? ….

Sa voix claire fusa dans la pièce.

-Non je ne veux pas.. Je refuse d'être plâtrée…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix votre poignet est fêlé et votre cheville est luxée.. Je vais vous strappée, je vous immobilise pour un mois au minimum après nous envisagerons une rééducation.

-Non, je vous en prie pas ça….

Le médecin ne l'écoutait plus et pendant qu'il s'occupait de plâtrée à présent son poignet avant de s'occuper de sa cheville, il s'enquit auprès de Takuya.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ? ..C'est vous qui allez-vous en occuper ?

-Oui. Oui…Si on veut.

-Bien, parce qu'il est évident qu'elle ne pourra pas s'occuper d'elle seule. Il vous faudra quelqu'un pour s'en occupé l'aider à s'habiller, à se laver, à bouger …De toute façon elle n'ira pas loin…. Je vous avertis que vous allez déguster.

Ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Muette depuis l'annonce, elle gardait les yeux baissés, sa robe solidement serrée autour de ses longues jambes.

Takuya attendit qu'il en ait fini avec elle avant de l'aider à se lever. Sa robe remontant un peu trop haut sur ses cuisses, il la rabaissa un peu violemment et frôla les doigts de la jeune fille.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux encore faire ça seule.

-Tu as vu ta tenue.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ca me fait…

-Tais-toi …Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ici…

-C'est sur y'a vraiment pas à dire t'es la honte de cette famille jusqu'au bout.

Elle n'ajouta rien et le médecin lui apporta une béquille afin qu'elle puisse se déplacer un minimum.

Ils le remercièrent et gagnèrent la sortie sans échanger une parole.

-Pose-moi chez moi.

-Pas question.. Comment tu comptes te débrouiller avec deux fractures ?

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Non…Tu vas venir chez moi…Je vais m'occuper de ton cas.. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te dépose chez nos parents.

-Non.

-Alors tu n'as donc pas le choix.

Il soupira et démarra la voiture. Il resta à nouveau longuement silencieux.

-T'as vraiment aucune honte et aucune pudeur.

Les yeux clairs restèrent fixés sur la route qui défilait, elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin chez Takuya, elle somnolait depuis un moment déjà. Entre fatigue et calmant, son organisme demandait grâce. Il dut la soulever et la porter à l'intérieur, elle ne s'était pas réveillé.

Il la déposa sur le futon et se mit en devoir de la déshabiller.

Il ôta ses chaussures avant de s'attaquer à sa robe un peu hésitant. C'était gênant quelque part même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il commença à faire glisser les bretelles fines le long de ses bras, dénudant sa poitrine, puis le long de ses jambes.

Elle portait une fine combinaison en satin d'un blanc immaculé.

Il était stupéfait.

Il eut à nouveau une hésitation avant de se décider à la lui ôter aussi…

Bon sang cette fille n'en était pas une…

C'était Hitonari…

Il le savait et pourtant il se retrouvait gêné devant son propre frère.

Il en termina avec la combinaison et faillit se taper une syncope, il portait aussi de la lingerie féminine sous celle-ci, une petite culotte en dentelle blanche qui le laissa perplexe. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, prit dans son armoire un tee-shirt et un caleçon pour le rhabiller.

Il était dépassé par les évènements, là il ne contrôlait plus les idées de son frère. Entre son choix d'école, d'équipe de basket et maintenant ses tenues vestimentaires, il était à la limite de ne plus vouloir le connaître du tout.

Il ferma la porte coulissante de sa chambre et le laissa dormir, le blond ne s'était même pas réveiller. Pour s'occuper, il rangea la maison et alla chercher les médicaments de son frère, encore un peu perturbé par l'étrange comportement de celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur son changement.

Depuis quand ?

Il l'ignorait.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

Mais de là à en arriver là.

Il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il connaissait les préférences de celui-ci.

Ils en avaient parlé et cela avait entraîné une rupture dans leur famille qui ne s'était jamais ressoudé.

Mais l'un comme l'autre vivait très bien cela.

Même si cela n'avait jamais été le cas de leur parent qui avaient prit le partit de les séparés.

Enfin aujourd'hui les choses avaient bien changé et le regard posé sur lui autrefois avait changé.

Ce n'était plus pour lui que son regard s'enflammait mais pour un autre adolescent à la peau tannée par le soleil et au caractère infernal.

Il rentra et poussa la porte coulissante menant à la chambre. Il installa le second futon auprès de celui d'Hitonari et alla se doucher. A son retour le blond n'avait pas arrêter de se débattre et avait tout envoyé valser. Couverture et oreillers.

Il souffrait visiblement et ne trouvait pas de position confortable.

Takuya gagna la kitchenette, prit un verre d'eau et les comprimés pour soulager sa douleur. Il revint à ses côtés pour tenter de les lui faire avaler. Il le souleva et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

-Hé, tête de têtard… Avale ça…

-Mmm…Non..

-Avale, ça calmera tes douleurs.

-Mal…

-Sans blague. Crétin.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à lui faire avaler ses cachets. La chemise s'ouvrant allègrement sur les longues jambes blanches lui firent monter à sa mémoire d'autres souvenirs.

**« FLASH BACK »**

Un soir comme tant d'autre Hitonari était assit dans la salle de bain à nettoyer les marques de ses dernières bagarres avec les membres de son équipe de basket. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent.

-Hitonari bouge-toi de te doucher t'es pas tout seul dans cette maison.. T'es pire qu'une gonzesse ma parole.

Et la porte se referma avec perte et fracas devant lui sans qu'il eut besoin de répondre. Hitonari regarda son frère en haussant les épaules. Une gonzesse ben voyons. Il ne supportait pas ces péronnelles, hurlantes, et bramant, toujours collantes.

Rien à faire, il préférait et de loin les éviter.

Il se leva et alla faire couler son bain. Il resta un long moment sous la douche, ses mains glissant souplement sur son corps dénudé. S'égarant entre ses jambes.

Une fille rien à faire.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

Son souffle se fit plus court au fur et à mesure que ses gestes sur son corps se faisaient plus précis. Il ferma les yeux …

Une voix hurlante après le prix de l'eau l'arracha à ses rêveries et au garçon dont il rêvait de sentir ses mains parcourir sa peau et glisser au creux de son corps. Il coupa le jet d'eau et se coula dans la baignoire. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se plongea dans la contemplation du carrelage blanc.

Peu à peu ses pensées lui échappèrent et il finit par s'endormir.

Plus d'une heure s'écoula avant que Takuya ne s'aperçoive qu'il n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain. Leurs parents étant sortit pour la soirée, ils n'étaient pas près de rentré et il n'était guère motivé pour jouer les nounous avec lui.

Il entra dan la salle de bain un peu énervé et s'apprêtait à engueuler de façon royale l'adolescent, lorsqu'il le découvrit tout simplement endormit la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de s'approcher.

Repoussant les mèches blondes qui cachaient ses yeux.

Décidément son frère n'avait que des atouts et cela le mettait hors de lui de le voir ainsi gâcher son talent pour le basket et en prime ne pas être capable de sortir une fille.

Il tira délicatement sur une mèche blonde.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête blonde frangin ? …. T'as un problème ou quoi ?

Murmura-t-il doucement à l'endormit.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et devant son regard trouble, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite son frère, se redressant en s'appuyant sur le bord de la baignoire, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Entre surprise et stupeur, l'aîné ne pu faire un geste. Il eut un mal fou à revenir à la surface, son esprit se noyant sous un étrange sentiment.

Il attrapa le blond par la taille et le sortit de l'eau.

-Tu vas prendre froid. Lâcha-t-il en lui tendant une serviette.

Seule une tête blonde le regardant complètement comateux lui répondit. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il réalisa qu'il était toujours à moitié endormit. Il poussa un soupir et entreprit de s'occuper de son cas. Il l'enveloppa dans celle-ci et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre ou il se mit en devoir de l'habiller.

Il était encore perturbé par la réaction de son frère et le voir ainsi endormit et fragile, éveillait une étrange sensation en lui. Terminant de fermer son pyjamas il laissait son regard s'attarder sur le corps au ligne souple et gracieuse. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas très masculin pour un garçon, enfin on ne pouvait pas le refaire.

Il le coucha et avant de partir déposa à son tour un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel le blond répondit par un faible sourire. Se rendormant aussi sec.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ce fut la faim qui le réveilla à nouveau, il gagna la cuisine, et alla farfouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de jus de fruit et dans les placards pour des cookies.

Il tenait la bouteille sous son bras et l'assiette entre ses mains, un cookie à moitié mangé dans la bouche.

Il grimpa les marches menant à l'étage et frappa à la porte de son frère.

La lumière qui filtrait sous celle-ci laissait à supposer à juste titre qu'il ne devait pas dormir.

Takuya ouvrit la porte et regarda l'endormit entrer et aller s'installer sur son lit.

-Tu dors pas ?

-Non.

Le brun regarda la tête blonde qui le fixait encore endormit en croquant dans ses cookies.

-Tu as un problème ?

-Non.

Répondit la voix d'Hitonari.

-T'es sur ? Pourquoi t'as jamais ramené une fille à la maison ?

-J'aime pas les filles.

-Hein ?

Hitonari posa l'assiette et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Je n'aime pas les filles. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en ramène une ?

-Tu préfères les garçons ? ….C'est de ça dont tu as envie ?

-Je n'ai envie de rien de spécial. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu m'as embrassé sous la douche.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec la bouteille de jus de fruit.

-C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?

Takuya plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de son frère.

-La vérité…Je suis venu te dire de sortir de l'eau et tu m'as embrassé.

-Ah et alors ?

-Sur la bouche.

Le blond demeura silencieux essayant de retrouver ce lambeau de mémoire qui lui échappait.

-Je me souviens pas.

-Je vois ça.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

-Tues attiré par les garçons ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Fait quoi ? ..De quoi tu parles ? …S'exclama-t-il en voulant partir.

Mais son frère le retint.

-Reste là. Jouons carte sur table.

Il le regarda longuement.

-Tu es déjà sortit avec un garçon ?

-Non.S'exclama le blond plus que surpris. Enfin pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça ? ..Tu veux dire que je suis le premier que tu embrasses.

-Tu n'es pas le premier. Et je ne t'ai pas embrassé volontairement.

-C'est un fait.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses courtes mèches claires c'était embarrassant cette situation.

Il ne put retenir un frisson, il était mal à l'aise.

-Tu as froid.

Takuya l'attrapa et le prit contre lui pour le frictionner.  
Ses mains glissant sur le pyjama blanc.

Le blond tressaillit mais se laissa faire. C'était la première fois que son frère le tenait dans ses bras aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs ce n'était jamais arrivé. L'aîné faisait glisser souplement ses mains sur le corps fin de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas épais. Il le regarda se blottir contre lui et ses gestes se firent plus doux moins rude sur son corps.

Traînant ses mains sur ses jambes et ses bras.

Hitonari ne disait plus rien et gardait le regard fixé très loin. Il sentait les mains se faire plus douce et inconsciemment ferma les yeux. Takuya remonta ses mains lentement par-dessous son pyjamas frôlant sa peau par moment.

Hitonari ne chercha pas à s'échapper, alors il se fit plus précis se glissant sous son haut il caressa la peau satinée et resta surpris de la sentir si douce sous ses doigts. Il remonta doucement sur le ventre ferme et plat.

Le sentant tressaillir sous ses doigts il allongea doucement le jeune garçon sur son lit.

-Ca va ? …Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il sentit des lèvres fraîches se poser sur sa gorge et le parcourir doucement. Inconsciemment son corps se tendait vers le corps chaud près du sien.

Le voyant réagir, il se colla à lui avec douceur sa main glissant sur son ventre vint déboutonner le haut de sa veste de pyjamas. Il s'égara alors sur le torse pâle, surprit la encore, par cette peau si clair. Il vint lécher délicatement un petit grain de chair faisant réagir le blond immédiatement.

-Non…Arrête…. Laissa-t-il échapper le souffle court.

Takuya le rattrapa de justesse et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses.

-Non ? ..Regarde dans quel état tu es. Souffla-t-il à son oreille en massant l'entrejambe qui se tendait sous ses doigts.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je ne cherche pas à l'être.

Il se mit à masser doucement le membre au travers du pyjama..

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?

Le blond blêmit.

Takuya glissa sa main sous le bas du pyjama et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, sans cesser ses caresses. Le blond avait refermé les yeux, son souffle c'était fait plus court. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait….

C'est vrai qu'il avait envie d'être touché par un garçon… Être la fille c'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais là c'était quand même son frère.. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans les mèches brunes de son frère et l'attirèrent contre lui.

Répondant à sa demande, Takuya se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu veux un vrai baiser ? …

-Oui. Souffla une voix légère. Embrasse-moi.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et sa bouche vint s'emparer de celle de son frère sa langue happant la sienne avec fièvre. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait un tel baiser et qui plus est à un garçon. Son pyjamas ne tarda pas à retrouver celui de son frère au sol.

Son corps nu épousant celui-ci avec souplesse. Il fit glisser ses lèvres de sa bouche à son cou, puis toujours plus bas sur sa peau tandis que celui-ci gémissait doucement.

Il laissa l'une de ses mains poursuivre ses caresses sur le membre gonflé. Son corps semblait n'attendre que ça. Il renversa son frère enfin nu et laissa ses lèvres rejoindre sa main sur son intimité.

-Non. S'exclama le blond en tentant de l'éloigner de son corps.

Il repoussa son frère, cherchant à éloigner cette bouche de son membre tendu…A la fois il voulait fuir cela et son corps quémandait d'être assouvi.

Takuya le renversa avec facilité et repartit à l'assaut de son corps. Celui-ci n'avait déjà plus envie de lutter..

-Tu veux savoir. Haleta-t-il doucement. Tu veux savoir ce qu'on éprouve avec un autre garçon.. Tu veux que je te prenne…

Hitonari se mordit violemment le poing pour ne pas crier.

-Oui. Oui…Je veux savoir. Je t'en pris n'arrête pas…

Le brun se glissa entre ses jambes, sa langue glissant de son membre vers son intimité avec douceur.

L'existant plus encore… Tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient aux draps, son corps se cambrait sous les caresses que Takuya disséminait partout. Il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité et le blond se raidit sous l'intrusion.

-Hé…

-Détends-toi, ça va passer. Ne te crispe pas surtout. Murmura-t-il haletant.

Takuya soupira, il perdait peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. La douceur des formes de son frère lui faisait perdre la tête. Il était si doux, si chaud. N'y tenant plus ,il se positionna devant son intimité et sans cesser ses caresses le long de la hampe tendue, il s'imposa à lui.

Le blond se cambra sous la violence de l'intrusion et se mit à crier. Takuya étouffa son cri d'un long et profond baiser.

Glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et entraînant la sienne dans un ballet infernal et interminable. Attendant que son jeune frère s'adapte à sa présence, puis lorsqu'il sentit que celui-ci se détendit, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. D'abord doucement, tout en caressant son membre, en l'embrassant et en le caressant.

Découvrant lentement son corps et ses formes. Il y découvrait aussi un étrange plaisir celui de le posséder, prendre ce garçon qui était du même sang que lui bien qu'il n'ait rien en commun entre eux. Sentant les bras de celui-ci l'attirer, il accéléra son mouvement en lui.

Il le voyait se cambrer et haleter sous son corps. Il se délectait du spectacle que lui offrait celui-ci nu sous lui.

Il accéléra encore jusqu'à plus fin… l'entraînant avec lui vers un abîme sans fin…. Hitonari ne se sentit pas partir…Il était si bien, c'était si bon ce qu'il ressentait..

Se sentir totalement posséder, éveillait des sensations nouvelles et profondes. Il n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête son plaisir montant crescendo en sentant son frère aller et venir dans son corps.  
Sa mais s'égarant sur son membre et accélérant ses passes sur lui.

Il se cambra et se libéra sans qu'il put se retenir. Son corps se refermant autour du membre prisonnier de son intimité.

Takuya laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Se sentant prit dans un étau dans ce corps fin et étroit, il ce libera dés qu'il se referma contre son membre. Il se laissa tomber sur son corps chaud, léchant délicatement la semence qui recouvrait ses doigts.

Goûtant un plaisir qui ne leur était pas permis.

Homme et frère…

Y'avait-il pire combinaison ?

Mais cela lui était égal pour l'heure il était enivré de ses étranges sensations de son odeur de sa chaleur, il se noyait dans un océan de bien-être.

Il contempla longuement l'adolescent à demi endormit sous son corps.

Il se retira avec soin et attrapa la boite de mouchoir pour se nettoyer et essuyer le ventre maculer de Hitonari. Puis il le prit contre lui encore frissonnant et l'enferma danses bras. Le blond se nicha contre lui et noua ses bras autour de son torse. Il regarda celui-ci plonger presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Il était tard dans la nuit voire tôt le matin, cela dépendait de comment on voyait la situation lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'entraîneur Hiragi et son épouse.

Ils entrèrent tout en discutant.

Dans la maison tout était calme. Ils montèrent lentement les marches et se glissèrent dans leur chambre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes eux non plus ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir…

Et l'aube se leva lentement …

Le soleil éclaira les deux corps étroitement mêlés…

Hitonari bougea légèrement et se nicha un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui l'encerclait. Takuya émit un vague ronchonnement et se colla un peu plus contre lui, passant une jambe entre les siennes entraînant le drap sur le sol. Les laissant tous les deux nus sur le drap housse,

Uniquement habillé par la lumière du jour naissant.

Madame Hiragi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné comme tous les matins.

-Takuya debout.

Elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle rouvrit la porte et resta muette sur le pas de la porte un long moment n'arrivant pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle vit les deux corps étroitement enlacés.. Les draps froissés et leurs vêtements sur le sol. Ils étaient nus, tous les deux, les traces sur les draps et les marques rosées sur leur corps ne laissaient guère de place à l'imagination.

Elle recula et sortit en blêmissant.

Elle se précipita sur l'entraîneur qui sortait de la douche et le traîna derrière elle jusqu'à leur chambre.

Il resta silencieux à son tour durant un long moment. Puis il s'avança et attrapa Hitonari sans douceur par le bras et le tira au sol.

Les yeux clairs s'entrouvrirent et il n'eut aucun mal à se réveiller en atterrissant un peu brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda l'entraîneur d'une voix glacial.

Takuya en sentant le corps chaud lui être arraché, c'était réveillé, il regardait son père et sa mère sans rien dire.

L'entraîneur le regarda.

-Va te doucher…. Quant à toi, dit-il en traînant le plus jeune derrière lui dans ta chambre.

Le blond ne dit rien et se traîna difficilement jusqu'à celle-ci. Une douleur plutôt gênante à un endroit stratégique lui remis en mémoire la nuit passée.

-Tues vraiment la honte de cette famille.. Ne nous épargneras-tu donc rien…Non seulement tu ne fais rien en cours, Tu es nul au Basket et en plus tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de te faire ton frère.. N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur aucune morale.

Le blond ne répondit rien se concentrant pour descendre les marches avec précaution.  
En le voyant ainsi son père ne put résister et lui décocha un solide coup de pieds au derrière l'envoyant valser dans l'escalier.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Takuya soupira. Sa main se posa doucement sur la peau claire.  
Son frère n'avait pas vraiment changé, non il était seulement efféminé et son corps souple aurait tenté le diable en personne s'il avait ignoré qu'il fut un homme.

Les yeux clairs s'entrouvrirent faiblement.

-ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Takuya posa ses yeux sombres sur le visage fin, il reposa son frère sur le futon, il mit un coussin sous son poignet et un autre sous sa cheville.

-Tu as moins mal ?

-Je survivrais. Marmonna-t-il. Mais arrête de me regarder ainsi.

-Ca te gêne maintenant.

-Tu n'en à plus le droit.

-Ah bon ? ..Pourquoi ? Parce que tu préférerais que ce soit lui qui te regarde ainsi ?

-Tais-toi.

-J'ai touché le point sensible ?

-Non…. Tu n'as plus le droit de me regarder ainsi …Je suis ton frère.

-Cela ne t'a pas gêné à l'époque.

Le blond se détourna silencieusement.

-C'était différent.

-En quoi ?

Le blond soupira épuisé.

-Oublis ça. Répondit son aîné. C'est vrai que maintenant c'est différent. Tu as avoué ton penchant j'ai cru que notre père allait te tuer.

Hitonari haussa les épaules.

-C'est sans importance.. Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles, elles m'indiffèrent complètement.

-J'ai cru le remarqué.. Vu ta réaction à mes caresses.

-Tu es mon frère..

-Oui et le premier garçon avec qui tu as couché.. Le premier qui t'ai embrassé…

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

Takuya le regarda un instant silencieux.

-Je ne sais pas.. Je t'ai vu assit sur mon lit, ton pyjamas à moitié ouvert, tu faisais si fragile si désirable. En plus tu ne portais rien dessous j'aurais du m'en souvenir c'est moi qui t'avais habillé après ton bain.

Il sourit.

-Un pyjamas en soie blanc… Autant dire rien… C'était tellement transparent, je voyais ton corps à travers. Et ton corps à moitié endormit trahissait ton désir.

-Arrête de parler de moi comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? …N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes qu'on parle de ton corps comme de celui d'une femme ?

-Pas toi…

-Pas moi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais déjà par cœur.. Je t'ai vu nu, j'ai posséder ton corps, tant de fois suite à cette première fois.. As-tu oublié toutes les autres fois.

-Tais-toi.

Takuya se saisit de sa gorge et vint l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de son frère s'entrouvrirent pratiquement immédiatement. Il me la sa langue à la sienne et leur étreinte fut passionnée.

-Tu vois souffla –t-il, tu me désirs encore…Ou est-ce parce que cela fait si longtemps que nul homme ne t'as touché…Tu as besoin d'assouvir tes désir.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu radotes.

Il glissa sa main sous la chemise et lui ôta son caleçon pour s'inviter en lui sans préparation aucune.

-Pas comme ça….Gémit le blond.

-Trop tard . Dit-il en s'enfonçant en lui.

Hitonari se cambra et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur sous l'intrusion si violente.

Mais bien vite le désir fit place à la douleur dés que Takuya commença à se mouvoir en lui, il se perdit dans un monde de pure jouissance.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, elle les trouva repus et étroitement enlacé. Pourtant une larme glissa sur la joue du plus jeune.

-Tu pleures ?

-Non.

penses encore à lui.

Takuya soupira et se redressa.

Il ébouriffa la tête blonde qui lui servait de frangin.

-Allons ne t'en fait pas… Il finira bien par s'apercevoir de tes sentiments.

Hitonari ne répondit pas. L'aîné alla faire couler l'eau de la douche et revint pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis avec une douceur extrême l'aida à se laver. Le savonnant et le rinçant avant de le sécher.

Il le déposa ensuite sur le futon.

-Je vais passer chez toi prendre des vêtements.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Lorsque son frère fut sortit, il se rendit en boitillant jusqu'à ses vêtements de la veille et enfila sa robe … Il n'allait pas rester nu en attendant.

Il s'installa au salon sous la véranda et se laissa réchauffer par les rayons du soleil.

La journée passa doucement, il n'avait quasiment fait que dormir. Il était profondément endormit en plein soleil lorsque son frère rentra avec un sac pour lui. Takuya soupira envoyant sa tenue. Comment le ramener dans une bonne ligne de conduite ?

La robe remontait légèrement sur ses cuisses, les bretelles avaient glissé sur ses épaules.

Il était très désirable ainsi. Mais il devait se faire une raison, il n'était pas pour lui. Il alla poser le sac dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés le regardant dormir sous la douce brise venant de la mer.


End file.
